A housing of this type may comprise a first housing part and a second housing part which is to be connected to the first housing part, which second housing part has a fastening device for fastening an electric cable to the housing. The second housing part can be attached to the first housing part in an attachment direction for connecting to the first housing part and, in a connected position, is mechanically connected to the first housing part in such a way that the second housing part is held on the first housing part counter to the attachment direction.
With such housings, different first housing parts which are configured dependent on the type and use of the plug-type connector can be connected to uniform second housing parts. With such a housing, the attachment of an electric cable to the housing is brought about via the second housing part, the second housing part having as a fastening device for fastening the cable for example a screw nut, by means of which clamping holding of the cable on the second housing part can be produced. Owing to the fact that a uniform second housing part can be used together with different variants of first housing parts, different housings for plug-type connectors can be produced in a simple, variable manner.
Such housings are used in particular for what are known as heavy-duty plug-type connectors. In the first housing part in such case is arranged a plug part which has a plug-in portion in the manner of a plug or a socket and which can be brought into plugged engagement with an associated other plug-type-connector part. Thus electrical contacting can be produced by means of the plug-type connector. Heavy-duty plug-type connectors in such case are characterized in that they can also withstand great stresses and to this end are configured to be correspondingly stable and resistant.
In conventional plug-type connectors of this kind, the housing is made for example from plastics material. This makes possible simple, secure fastening of the second housing part to the first housing part, for example by screwing the second housing part on to the first housing part, where if the housing is made from plastics material the housing parts can be braced with each other such that in the connected state they are held against each other securely and firmly, in particular also in a rotation-resistant manner.
Compared with housings which are produced from metal, for example aluminum, plastics-material housings however generally have lower thermal and mechanical resistance. Depending on the use of such housings, it may thus be desirable to manufacture the housing from metal, in particular aluminum. In such case, however, it must be ensured that when connecting the housing parts together the housing parts are held so firmly against each other that they cannot readily, at any rate not unintentionally, be detached from each other.